


Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique

by NeoTyson



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: When Monique gets paired up with Ron instead of Kim in class, how will she get Ron to actually help out on the project when he is used to not having to do any work at all? Ron/Monique





	1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

** Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique **

***At Middleton high after science class***

Class was over. High School kids left their science classroom. Among them was Monique, who was not a very happy camper after receiving some shocking news about her upcoming project. Her mind recalled that fateful moment in class when Barkin assigned her to be partnered with Ron Stoppable.

She knew that Ron usually partnered with Kim, though Kim vowed that she would never work with Ron again, and always expected her to do the whole thing- much to Kim's chagrin.

Now it looked like Kim's problem was her problem.

Monique glanced at Kim. "I cannot believe this is happening!" She shouts in frustration as she and Kim made their way to their lockers.

"I know right," Kim chirped, "Ron and I for the first time are not partners, and I get put with Justine one of the smartest girls in the school."

Monique glared at her. "You know full well that is not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that Mr. Barkin assigns me as Ron's partner. Me, of all people!"

Kim knew what her friend meant. She was just messing with her. "At least now I don't have to worry about convincing Ron to help out. Speaking of which, how are you planning on getting him to do some work for a change?"

Monique frowned. "I shouldn't have to. He should want to for the sake of his grade." She rubs her forehead, not understanding how she got put in this position.

Kim frowned" This is Ron we are talking about."

"I know," Monique conceded, "I mean when I found out we have a few common interests, I figured there was more than meets the eye when it came to him. He has that non-serious attitude about his school work."

Kim eyed her friend thoughtfully, recalling their first meeting and Ron's irrational jealousy towards Monique which later became friends.

"Maybe since you didn't grow up with him as I did, you might figure out a way to change his work ethics in a way that I couldn't." She suggests trying to give her hope.

Monique scowled at Kim. "If the girl who can do anything couldn't do it, how can I?" She demanded.

Kim raised her hand defensively. "Um, low blow much?"

Realizing her outburst, she sighs before saying, "My bad, girlfriend, I shouldn't be taking this on you."

"No big, just trying to help you think positive about this situation," Kim assured her and then noticed Ron a short distance away.

"Great advice to give KP but I'm sure Monique will have no problem with getting our project done." He looked happily at Monique. "See you at lunch, partner." He waves at the girls and makes his way to the cafeteria.

"Good luck with that," Kim said before heading off to find her partner, leaving Monique to groan some more thinking how is she going to make Ron contribute to the project.

* * *

 

***Insert theme song***

**Ooooh yeahh yeah**

**I'm your basic average guy, and I'm here to help save the world**

**You could stop me**

**Cause I'm Ron Stop-pa-ble**

**There are some things I can't do**

**But when danger calls**

**Just know that I am on my way**

**It doesn't matter where or**

**When there's trouble**

**If ya just call my name**

**Ron Stoppable**

**Call Kim, beep Kim if ya**

**Wanna reach Kim**

**But if ya wanna page me it's okay**

**Whenever you need me, baby**

**Call me, beep me if ya**

**wanna reach me**

**Call me, beep me if you**

**wanna reach me**

**Doesn't matter where doesn't matter when (unless I'm in Bueno nacho) I will be there for ya till the very end**

**Danger or trouble I'm there on the double**

**You know that you always can call Ron Stop-pa-ble**

**Ron Stoppable: Never be normal**

**Call me, beep me if ya**

**wanna reach me**

* * *

 

 *At cafe*

Monique glowered at the blond-haired boy before her. "Ron, I'm not Kim. Therefore I will not carry your weight for you." She said coldly, hoping to get through that thick head of his.

Ron calmly lies back in his chair. "I wish I can help you, Monique, but it's out of my hands." He shrugs melodramatically.

Monique felt her temper rise. "I'm seriously boy! If you don't work, I won't work!"

"I'm not sure if I believe that, do you, Rufus?" Ron asks his naked mole companion while feeding him a candy bar.

"Nope." Rufus squeaked.

Ron smiled casually. "Monique, I think we both know you will do the work."

"What do you mean?" She questions him.

"Four words: grade, point, average," he takes a bit of his candy bar. "You care. I don't."

"You..." Monique growls and walks away feeling defeated.

"Check and mate." Ron gives Rufus a hive five from avoiding doing any work in a group project again.

While leaving the cafeteria, Monique starts to think of what she could do for the project. That's until she prompts herself that it's her and Ron's project and that he needs to help out and not be lazy.

"I don't get that boy, he goes on missions with Kim but won't do school work? Ugh, maybe if I show him that I'm serious by not doing anything, maybe he will take the hint."

Unfortunately, Ron was unfazed by this, and since the project had to be done by tomorrow, Monique either has to do it on her own or somehow get Ron to help out. Unlike Kim, she was not going to do all the work and allow Ron to get credit when he didn't help out at all. And despite the fact she could just tell Mr. Barkin that she did all the work, part of her wanted Ron to not fail in the class. She decides to confront him again at his locker after her next class.

Ron just got done putting one of his books in his locker when Monique slams the locker door in front of him. "Seriously Ron, we are running out of time." She expresses their urgency since the two haven't even come up with an idea for their project.

Ron only smiles on responding saying, "I hear ya, girlfriend." He then walks off with an annoyed Monique running after him.

"Look, I'm willing to do my half of the work, but you got to step up too." She explains hoping that Ron grasps the fact that he doesn't have to do all the work but at least help out.

"Monique, the system I have worked out with Kim has served me well over the years." A relaxing Ron states about his role when it comes to group efforts.

"WHAT SYSTEM?! YOU DID NOTHING!" Monique blows up and gets in his face for enough was enough.

Ron continued to smile. "You're so adorable when you shout like that. And besides, I got to go with my strength. Bye"

As Ron walked off, Monique stood where she was, perplexed by Ron calling her 'adorable.' It should have been infuriating, but instead, it was sweet for some reason. Suddenly her eyes brightened.

"Being serious and shouting doesn't seem to motivate him. I might need to take another approach. Something that Kim never tried before." She touched her chin, her mind forming a plan.

She ran to catch up with Ron and sets her new plan into action.

"Ron, wait!"

Ron stopped and turned. "Hey, what's up?"

Monique then took on a remorseful stance. "You know what Ron? I'm so sorry for being mean to you about this assignment."

Oblivious to what she is doing, Ron stops and waves it off. "As Kim would say, no big, partner. You are a smart girl so I know I can count on you to get us an excellent grade."

Even though she should be mad at his response, Monique appreciated the compliment and continued with her plan. "You think I'm smart?" She flutters her eyes.

"Sure you are like I said in class you and Kim have the same level of smartness, which is a BooYah in my books."

Monique moved close. "That's so sweet of you Ron," Her voice was soft. "Why don't we go to our spot tonight to discuss our project together?"

Ron froze, finally aware of Monique's flirtatious behavior and how close her face was to his. "Um...Sure, sign me up."

Monique could help but to giggle at his reaction. Her plan seems to be working. "Great, see you there tonight Naco Boy." This time, she is the one to walk away with a little extra sway in her steps.

Ron stood where he was, confused.

"Nacho boy?" Ron says to his self. He couldn't remember a time where she called him that. "Rufus does have any idea what just happen?" He asks his pet knowing that he doesn't understand girls very well.

From his pants' pocket, Rufus shakes his head. "Uh, uh."

* * *

 

  **AU: Ah, another Ron stoppable story by yours truly. Now Ron/Monique is pairing we can all pretty much agree has not been done on here. I always wonder what it would have been like if the two best friends of Kim ever hooked up. The idea of me doing this came to play when it was somewhat done in the story Kim Possible: Developments by Novashiro, which made me want to give the pairing a try. Now honestly, I'm not sure how long this story will be since I originally was going to make this a one shot it, but we will see.**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Part 2**

*At Bueno Nacho*

"I can't believe Monique suddenly is okay with doing the work by herself, something Kim never would just agree to," Ron said to Rufus discussing the conversation that took place between him and Monique earlier today.

"Too easy." Rufus quickly says.

"Maybe, but hey easy is my middle name, mainly when it comes to avoiding doing school work," Ron said, feeling confident by the new change of events until he notices that it's a little past the time they are supposed to meet. "I wonder what's taking her?"

At that moment, he hears someone approach his booth saying in a soft voice, "Sorry I'm late, wanted to look nice for the occasion."

Ron turns his head only for his mouth to drop and eyes to pop open when he sees Monique in a Red striped jersey T-shirt dress. _"Holy Nacho."_ He thinks in his head since he couldn't move his mouth to get the words to come out.

Despite the fact that her dressing up is a part of her plan, Ron's reaction makes her blush a little bit and chuckle. "I will take that as a compliment."

When she takes her seat in front of him, Ron finally snaps out of his trance. "So you wanted to talk about what you have planned for the project?"

Monique leans forward, causing Ron to lean back nervously, to say, "You know what Ron, let's not talk about that project just yet. Since the day is still pretty young, why don't we use this time to get to know each other more?"

Her suggestion catches Ron off guard. "I thought you already knew things about me."

"Other than the fact that we both have the same common interests in wrestling and food, knowing that you go on missions with Kim, nope not a whole lot. Unless you want to count, I can beat you in competitions?" Monique smirks getting a laugh out of Ron.

"Oh please, it will always be you who goes down if we ever have more competitions." Ron confidently declares remembering the first time they challenge each other in an eating contest where Ron won though Monique was pretty close to winning.

"We will see about that Nacho boy. Until then, tell me more about yourself." Monique suggests killing two birds with one stone. Her plan is not only to figure out why Ron is so lazy when it comes to doing the schoolwork but also to get to know Ron on a personal level. The idea would be to help motivate Ron to want to help work on the project instead of just doing it herself.

"Um I'm Ron Stoppable, best friend, and sidekick to team hero Kim Possible... but of course you already know that." Ron mentally slaps his self for stating the obvious. He doesn't know why he's getting nervous all of sudden for its just Monique wanting to know more about him.

Luckily for him, Monique finds his nervousness pretty adorable. "Silly you don't have to treat this as a job interview, though if you want to make it easier, we could ask questions about each other." She tells him hoping that would get him to calm down and relax.

Ron smiles gratefully for the offer. "I think that would help a lot."

"In that case, what are you good at?"

Ron answers with the first thing that pops into his mind. "That's easy playing video games." Right after he said that Monique sends him a glare that meant he better come correct with a different answer. "I, um, am also really good at never be normal, performing Mad Dog routines, being a distraction for Kim on missions, cooking, which shows in my talent of making the Naco."

Monique, from what she has heard or seen in him, that there is more to his self than he realizes. Even so, she decides not to force him to think more and use what he said to her advantage. "Interesting to hear considering you don't like doing school work."

Ron groans for not seeing her take a shot at him not wanting to do any work come up in the discussion. "What are you getting at Monique?"

Monique could tell easily that Ron got offended therefore she needs to hurry and make her case to reel him back in. "I'm just saying, in my opinion, you don't realize how much you can accomplish if you put your mind to it. For example, your motto, not being like everyone else takes work and determination when you always have people judging you only for you to turn around and not let them affect you or letting what they say bounce off you. Next is the Naco. Creating the Naco took creativity from you which involved coming up with the idea in your head and then form together what you were trying to make."

Hearing her explanation so far, Ron never really thought of those things that way when it came to doing things as she continues.

"You on the cheer squad as the mascot might not seem to take a lot of effort, but you Ron go over and beyond when you wear that suit. People can joke all they want; no one can question the passion you have for representing our school once that Mad dog helmet goes on your head. Lastly, and this is important, your role when going out there on missions with Kim. What more can I say, you go out there and take on baddies that would scare the crap out of the jocks if.."

"Distract." Ron interrupts her in a low tone that surprises Monique.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't fight them; I'm just the sidekick aka the buffoon who goes around running and gets lucky enough to push a button that could stop the bad guy's plans." Ron elaborates with sadness in his voice feeling less about his self suddenly.

It hurts Monique to see Ron like this, especially when she's so used to Ron acting all carefree about life. "Ron, are you serious right now? How could you think that way when it comes to your role on the team?"

Ron lowers his head before answering, "I don't know, maybe the fact that the villains we faced, except for one, can't even remember my name nor do they take me seriously. Anytime we get help from people who Kim saved in the past; they will talk about how she did whatever where at no point does Kim mention any part that I play in. Understand that I don't go out there with Kim just for popularity, but honestly, I just don't feel like I matter and not really. Sure why Kim needs me to come with her not to mention I'm not that bright either so it made sense in the past for Kim to do all the work during our recent projects."

Once Ron finishes venting, he looks up to see an unreadable expression on Monique's face. He starts to wonder she got bored from listening to him until out of nowhere she only says, "Boy, I ought to slap you across your face right now."

Ron blinks a few times as he got hit for real. "What?"

"You are valuable to Kim when going on missions. She told me that one time you took on some crazy monkey guy and some mutate freak by yourself. Kim has always seen potential in you as a partner, but at the same time, she feels you haven't pushed yourself to that next level as you should. Other than that, honestly speaking, I don't think she could handle missions without you."

"You think so?" Monique could tell that Ron was processing everything she said by the shift of his voice.

"I know so, but you have to want to put effort into things in your life and believe in yourself in the progress just like I believe you can accomplish anything you put your mind into." Monique looks up to see Kim heading to the restaurant.

"Well, here comes Kim heading in so I will talk to her for a bit and then we can speak of the project." She gets up to greet Kim but first goes over by Ron and whispers, _"By the way, a guy who likes to cook is sexy to me."_ making Ron's eyes go wide from how hot she sounded.

Kim enters the building, with a stress expression, to check up on her friends. "Hey, guys."

"Hey KP," Ron mutters, still in shock from what he had heard.

Seeing his expression confuses Kim, so she turns towards Monique to get answers. "Okay, what's wrong with him?"

Monique, feeling confident that her plan is working, proudly smiles and answers, "Just got him thinking about some things. How are you and your new partner getting along?"

Kim groans from the mentioning of her "way too smart for her own good" partner. "She is so annoying! She literally won't let me do anything to help."

Before Monique could respond, the three begin to feel the ground shake like.

"Earthquake?" Ron questions as the shakes begin to sound louder.

"More like footsteps." Kim points out as she and Monique fall back on their feet.

"Must be some big feet," Monique suggests out of fear. The three friends run out to see the source of the tremors to see a huge dinosaur like creature. The animal bites the huge taco off the sign, thinking it was good, but throws at Kim and the others when realizing it was not real.

"Taco!" Kim yells dodging the taco along with Ron and Monique. Of few mins later after getting informed by Wade that a lot of people have seen the creature, the three follow the monster to another local fast food place.

"I think I know a way to stop the dino thing, which means I'm going to need you guys to distract it," Kim orders Ron and Monique.

"The distraction, no big." Ron salutes in a carefree matter since he and Kim are used to taking on crazy situations like this.

Monique, on the other hand, couldn't believe how calm he is. "Yeah, and what exactly do you have in mind to get that thing's attention? Isn't this too much work for you to handle?" Monique questions him sarcastically.

Ron turns on his grave face. "Monique this is not the time for your sarcasm. Kim needs our help so come on." He grabs her hand and leads her to the donut place. Seeing the machine that makes the donut, Ron puts it outside and commands Monique to get the bag that makes them.

While bringing the bag to him, Monique couldn't help and think to herself, _"Finally, he is taking charge of an issue and looks cute doing it."_

"Hurry up Monique he has a dino size appetite!" Ron calls out, snapping her out of her thoughts to place the bag in the machine.

Suddenly donuts start to form, and Rufus pops out to see them coming out. "Donuts," Rufus said, getting one to eat.

"Hey, that's for the distraction! We need more speed!" Ron tells Monique for the Donuts will not get the monster's attention at the moment. She tries to pull the lever to make it go faster, but it still wasn't enough.

Then Monique sees a small opening for the machine that could help fix their problem. "Wait a second; maybe there's a way we can boost the motor. I will need a wrench."

"Sorry, don't have one, here use Rufus." Ron offers lending her Rufus, who is ready for action.

"Turn that bolt." She points to the bolt. After a quick second, the machine went super fast to where Ron takes a tray to have the donuts bounce off it and hitting the monster.

"We have a donut line!" Ron screams in excitement seeing that the monster is now distracted.

"It's working!" Monique cheers on as well. The two partners were excited until the machine gets stopped up which means no more donuts could be made. The monster then turns his attention towards them and makes its way to attack.

Ron, though scared for his life, puts his brave face on and gets in front of Monique to protect her the best he can. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

Monique grabs hold of him out of fear. "You sure?"

"Trust me." Ron only tells her. Despite the odds, Ron is willing to do what he can to protect Monique just like he would do with Kim if need be. Seeing his stance and realizing he was not going to abandon her, Monique nods her head confirming that she believes him.

Luckily for the two, Kim and Justine's project creates a wormhole that sucks the monster in and thus saving everyone in the area. While everyone cheer for Kim and Justine, Ron sighs in relief that he's no longer prey to that monster.

"Monique is you..?" Ron turns to check on Monique only to stop when he noticed a look in her eyes as she steps closer to him and says, "Thank you for keeping saving me, partner." right before she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips. After she pulls away, Ron faints from how great her lips felt.

* * *

 

**Author notes: So I figure if Ron had someone, not Kim, to help him understand what he is capable of that maybe it would encourage him to want to more for his self. I feel like because at this point of the show Ron refers to her as a sister, the point doesn't come across the same as to someone like Monique, who is this case has an interest in Ron but wants him at his best before making a move for she is not just going just to settle, to make him see the error of his laziness and allow him to step up.**

**So I'm going, being honest, and say once I release the third part I am considering ending it there. As I mention, I had no long-term plot and wasn't planning on making this story long anyway. With that said we are looking for this story to have around five chapters as of now, but we will see. Also with Monique's last name, I have decided to go with Williams for that has been the most suggested last name, though I never understood while the writers never actually pointed out her last name.**

**You are correct Daniel6; the title was a shout out to Raven Symone, who voice acted Monique, I figure why not since no one else used that title.**


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Part 3**

*With Kim and Monique*

"Monique you got some explaining to do!" Kim yells at Monique with shock and anger in her voice. After teaming up with her partner, Kim went to check on Ron and Monique only to see Monique kiss her best friend and cause him to faint.

Seeing how greener Kim's eyes have gotten, Monique lifts her hands up innocently. "It... It's not what you think!"

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't kiss Ron Stoppable, my best friend, on the lips, causing him to lose all functions to control his body?" Kim calls her out.

Monique sighs realizing that she has no choice but, to be honest with her. "Okay, you got me, girl. It's true, but I can explain."

Kim couldn't wait to hear the reason why her other best friend randomly kissed her first best friend. "Spill, and don't just tell me it was the heat of the moment because you would have done that when that creature was about to attack you both."

"There is more to it than just the full heat of the moment sitch. You see, ever since I found out that Ron and I had some things in common I thought to myself finally I meet someone who likes the same thing that I do that most girls wouldn't be into. From there the attraction for him just grew, I mean you have been his best friend since pre-k surely you have thought about him as more than being best friends." Monique explains shyly stunning Kim.

Kim would never have guessed that Monique would have feelings for Ron. She never saw any signs that Monique liked him and it doesn't help that she doesn't talk about the type of guys attracts her.

"Monique, Ron and I don't see each other that way. We do care for each other a lot, but it's more like he's the brother that I wish I had then the dweebs. Not to say I don't love them. To answer your question, I do think Ron is a great guy and deserve a great girl." Kim tells her honestly. Though she hasn't thought about Ron that way, it would be hard to see him with another girl over the fear that special someone would take him away forever.

"However, that doesn't explain why you never made any moves on him." Kim wonders.

Monique looks down at Ron with a sad expression on her face. "There are a few reasons that have kept me from talking about my feelings towards him one as you see outside of missions he's lazy. He doesn't care about his future, and that shows in his school work. I don't want to sound harsh, but I'm not going to just lower my standards just for anyone. No matter how cute he is at times."

"I can't blame you when you put it like that. I like the fact that Ron is okay with being his self. However, he could still do it and take his life more seriously. I sometimes worry that he won't graduate if he doesn't get his act together."

"That's funny coming from you." Monique folds her arms earning a glare from Kim.

"What does that mean?" She asks not liking the sudden change in tone from Monique.

Even though she is not much of a fighter, Monique won't back down from speaking the truth about Kim's role in Ron's life. "You are the girl who can do anything, with that said why haven't you tried to push him and help show his potential? It's oblivious without him you wouldn't be able to save the world as well as you think you can."

Kim couldn't believe her ears. Did Monique just say what she just said to her? "You are crossing a thin line Mon," Kim warns her feeling offended.

Monique kept her confidence up despite how angry Kim was getting. "What can't handle the truth? You want to know why Ron was acting weirder than usual tonight was because I gave him some very encouraging words, which I bet he's not used to hearing, and I believe he took everything I said into consideration."

Kim opens her mouth to respond but couldn't come up with a counter argument. Processing what Monique told her, she could do better when it comes to Ron stepping up and take some things more seriously in his life.

Taking a deep breath to control her nerves, Monique end the conversation to let Kim think about what she said. "Anyways, it's getting late, and since I have no idea if Ron will be helping me at this point, I need to get enough sleep so I can get up in the morning and come up with something for our project. I will talk to you tomorrow." Before walking off, she takes one last look at Ron and then at Kim. "Take care of him okay?" She requests in a low tone.

Understanding what she meant, Kim pulls out her signature smile and says, "No big."

Monique nods and begins to head home, leaving Kim to figure out how exactly she was going to get Ron back home.

* * *

 

 *Later that night with Ron*

"Um, what just happen?" A sleepy Ron asks as he slowly wakes up to find his self in his bed.

Luckily Rufus wakes up alongside with him to remind him of the certain event that happens that night. "Monique kissy face!" Rufus said in his language.

"Oh yeah, that's right Monique kissed me after we defeated that monster." Remembering that moment, Ron goes back to sleep until it registers in his head that, "MONIQUE KISSED ME!?"

Ron, with urgently, grabs his phone and calls Kim to get some answers. "Pick up pick up pick up!"

After a few seconds, Kim answers the phone feeling drowsy since it was very late. "Ron, you awake?"

"MONIQUE KISSED ME!" Ron yells through the phone, hurting Kim's ears in the process. She half expected Ron to talk to her about it, though preferably at school when she wasn't tired.

"Ron seriously will you use your inside voice please and thank you, it's very late, and I was enjoying my beauty sleep. Oh, and you owe me for getting you home after you fainted earlier." Kim tells him, in the nicest way possible at the moment.

Ron rubs the back of his neck, feeling guilty for calling Kim so late, and the fact that she had to get him home. "Oops, my bad KP and thanks, but Monique kissed me."

Kim rolls her eye in amusement. "I heard you the first time you said it."

"You don't understand; it wasn't like when Tara kissed me on the cheek, Monique laid a huge one on my lips," Ron explain like a little kid getting candy out of nowhere.

"Yes, she most certainly did. Is that a bad thing?" Kim curiously asks to see what his answer would be.

"I mean I liked it, very much, yet I don't what this means I'm so confused right now KP." Ron honestly has no idea what to do concerning Monique considering there is the unspoken rule that he the type to not ever get the girl at school, so he didn't want to read too much into things.

"Ron, you do know when Tara had given you that kiss on the cheek that was her way of telling you she likes you, right?" Kim quizzes him only to shock him even more.

"Tara likes me?" Ron's eyes went wide of the thought that the pretty blonde cheerleader would like him.

Sensing that she was losing Ron, Kim quickly brings him back to the conversation. "Focus Ron. So if that was the case, what does that mean for Monique if she gives you, a kiss on your lips?"

Ron thinks for a bit before answering. "That she likes me too?"

"Correct." Kim smiles, feeling proud that Ron figures something out when it comes to girls.

"Hold on a second, does that mean I cheated on both Tara and Monique?" Ron questions out loud before thinking.

Kim had to blink a few times to make sure she heard what she just heard come out of Ron's mouth. "What, no!? You are not dating either of them, they both just expressed interest in you. Do you seriously not know the signs of dating and signals?"

"Kim you are talking to a guy that is considered the loser in the food chain, so of course, I don't know that much about girls in general." Ron expresses softly.

Flashbacks of Monique expressing her feelings to her about Ron and how Kim acts towards flashes in Kim's mind. Hearing the hurt from Ron's response, this is the moment that Kim decides to do her part to help Ron to see his self-better than he does currently.

"Ron Stoppable, as your best friend from pre-k to now, I am going to be blunt with you because I care for you. Any girl that wins your heart would be lucky to have you for you are a guy who is loyal to the very end is not self-centered and cares for everyone even when they don't deserve it. However, I can't praise you without giving you criticism because again, I care for you. I am not going to tell you everything that Monique discussed with me since that's on you to ask about it, but I will say that we both are very concern when it comes to your future, Ron."

"You are very lazy when it comes to school. We have two more years left until we graduate, and sometimes I worry if you will be able to walk the stage or not where I prefer us both walking that stage and getting out of high school together. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but because I know you can have a great future ahead of you I have to be real so I can help push you to want to succeed in life. You don't have to know what you want to do as your future career or change your Ronness, just as you take things seriously when we are on missions you could do the same when it comes to school."

It was a lot for Ron to take in. In all his years, he had never heard Kim sound so serious with him like she is now. "I.. I understand KP, yet that's easier said than done to just switching gears like that," Ron said with a hint of doubt.

"Ron you don't have to do it alone, I will help you every step of the way. I admit I haven't been the best when it comes to supporting and pushing, however, that is going to change because I believe in you Ron Stoppable." Kim firmly assures him

Hearing Kim says that she believes in him made Ron's heart skip a beat. "You do?"

"Yes I do, and I'm sorry for not telling you that enough, especially when you are a big help during missions," Kim said sadly thinking about the missed opportunities that she could have this talk with Ron.

For the first time since getting on the phone, Ron brings out his signature smiles. "Thanks, KP, I truly appreciate that. This is why you hurricane rock."

Kim softly laughs at how he can still have his moments. "So what should I do about Monique, should I ask her out?" Ron asks not sure on what to do since he still doesn't understand girls that well.

Kim wonders the same thing. As Monique explained to her, she was not just going to purist Ron due to immature qualities in him. Suddenly she comes up with an idea to kill two birds with one stone.

"If you like her, then that would be the next course of action. Though she's not going to just say yes to a Bueno Nacho date and she does have her hands tied to the project..." Kim explains hoping that he would take the hint on where she was going with the topic.

"Aw man, I completely forgot that the project is due tomorrow!" Ron smacks his forehead in disbelief.

"Which is technically today. Monique did say she was going to get up early to go head and work on it." Kim reminds him, still going along with her plan.

"Not by herself, she won't. As of today, the Ronster is stepping up into the serious role." Ron announces proudly shocking Kim a little bit.

"Slow down there Ronster, are you just saying that just because of that kiss?"

A small grin appears on Ron faces thinking about how that kiss felt. "Maybe... No, seriously both you and Monique sees a lot in me that I need to bring out. I want to be the guy you both can be proud of, in Monique's case someone she would want to date, although I know it won't be easy I know for a fact that I can count on you to help me along the way."

Kim wasn't sure how Ron at random came up to this conclusion but took this as a mission accomplished. Unlike the new hair, this would be a positive change for him. "That's the spirit Ron, and just for the record if things heat up between you and Monique you do have my full support."

"Thanks again Kp. Well, I better get some shut eye so I can surprise Monique in the morning." Ron said with tiredness in his voice.

Kim yawns feeling the deep sleep creeping on her. "Sounds like a good idea, Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight KP." With that said, the two best friends went to sleep.

* * *

 

 *The next morning at school*

Monique made sure to set her alarm up to wake her early enough to get to the school and work on the project. What she wasn't expecting was her partner Ron stoppable waiting at the front of her with supplies.

"Ron? What are you doing here so early?" She asks feeling nervous and excited at the same time but manages to keep her cool.

"Oh you know the Ronster was just here waiting for my partner to arrive so we can start working on this A plus project. "Ron answers coolly feeling confident and nervous as well. For the first time upon seeing her, Ron took in Monique's features and wonders how was it that no guy ever try to date her.

While Monique notices that there was something different about Ron, and while she couldn't put her finger on it, she likes what she sees. "Since when did you all sudden care about doing any work?" Monique's eyes drop when assumes that Ron was just doing this as a flavor for what happened last night. "Ron if this about what happen last night..."

"Yes, I mean no, okay, yes and no. Let's just say I received a huge pep talk from Kim last night plus the conversation we had got me thinking about a lot, so starting today, I plan on taking my life a bit more seriously while keeping the Ronness intact."

Monique wasn't sure how to take Ron's response, however, if Kim got into his head, then that was good enough for her. She will be talking with Kim though about this.

"Okay then, I will take your word for it. So what do you have in mind partner?" She asks, folding her arms and raises her eyebrow. Ron only smirks at her and escorts her to the library.

* * *

 

 *Later in class*

"Nice job class. You work together to push the frontier of science." Mr. Barkin addresses the class until he stops at Ron and Monique's project. "Ah, the baking soda volcano, a classic." He felt impressed that somehow Ron had helped build the project, though he wouldn't admit out loud.

When he walks over to Kim, Monique whispers, _"I got to admit Ron that was pretty smart coming up with the baking soda volcano idea for the project."_

Ron turns to her and whispers back, _"Now you know I can't take all the credit, considering your creativity in making the volcano is so going to give us an A."_

They then look into each other's eyes but gets interrupted when Barkin turns the machine that captures the monster, allowing it to be free.

"POSSIBLE!"

"On it!"

For some reason, while the craziness went on, Ron grabs Monique hand and says, "I think Kim can handle this one, so let's make like a banana and split."

Before she could get a word, Ron drags her out the classroom with everyone to occupy by what was going to see them leave.

Once out of the classroom Monique folded her arms at him and said, "Okay, that was weird even for you to just drag me out of class like that."

"Did you want to stay in there with that thing?" He playfully glares at her.

"Goodness no," Monique answers quickly.

"Alright then. Plus, since we are alone, I better try and make this moment count while I have the chance." Ron could feel the confidence he had in him leaving due to this moment.

"What do you mean?" Monique asks with concern as she notices Ron's body shifted a bit.

"Obviously I don't understand girls with their signals and all. Last night you kissed me, and though I passed out, which is not a bad thing, I liked how it felt." Ron begins to confess leading both of them to blush before he continues.

"So I guess I was wondering if you like me, and if so would you be willing to go on a date with me? Now if I misunderstood everything, I understand, and you don't have to go out with me out of guilt." Ron turns away from her waiting for the rejection to hit him.

"Ron... I have been crushing on you for a while now. Ever since I found out that we both liked wrestling and from there that when the crush grew for you. However, I didn't say anything because I do have my standards, no it has nothing to do with the food chain, I wasn't going just to date you when it seemed like you didn't take things seriously in your life." Monique begins confessing herself and could tell Ron thought she was about to reject his offer.

She takes one of his hands in hers and squeezes gently getting Ron to face her again. "However, last night you protected while most guys wouldn't have done and you surprised me by showing up early to help work on the project, both acts were delightful. With that said yes I will go on a date with you, as long as it's not Bueno Nacho." Monique answers him with a warm smile.

Not able to contain the excitement in him, Ron unleashes his emotions with a "BOO-YA! This is like the greatest day in my life!"

Monique laughs at his antics. "Glad to hear it nacho boy. I will let you decide when you want to go on a date and we can go from there." She kisses her finger and places it on Ron's lips before walking back into the classroom with purpose as she knew he would be checking her out. With a goofy smile on his face, Ron does some crazy dance number and walks back into the classroom with her, looking forward to their first date.

* * *

 

**Author's Note: Here's another update where we see Monique confide in Kim concerning Ron allows Kim to advise Monique. I figure since this takes place way earlier on in the show Kim and Ron only sees each other as more brothers and sisters, but still kept Kim's character to where she doesn't play when it comes to girls hurting Ron. Also, a side not Ron and Zita never dated thus show the lack of knowledge that Ron has when it comes to girls.**

**Thank you, everyone, for the favs, follows, and reviews on this story so far as I am aware that since there's not a whole lot of Ron/Monique stories out there.**

**The next chapter will be the official date where we get to know more about Monique.**


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Part 4**

*Later after school*

"Kim I'm in trouble!" Ron panics as he rushes up to Kim as school ends for the day.

Kim looks away from her locker to see what is up with Ron that has him freaked. "Amp down Ron, Justine and I already had to deal with Mr. Barkin releasing that thing so what could be a problem?"

Ron catches his breath to tell Kim what his problem is. "I got Monique to agree on going on a date with me."

Kim blinks in confusion. "From my point of view, that seems like a great thing, not a bad thing." She said carefully not fully understanding why getting a date with Monique would be a bad thing. If anything she is proud of him for making a move on her other best friend.

"It would be a great thing besides the fact that I have no idea where to take her!" Ron goes back to freaking out.

"Really, no Bueno Nacho?" Kim couldn't resist teasing.

Ron gives her his signature serious face expression. "Kim that's more of a friend hanging out type place and as much as I would want to go there, as well as the possibility that she probably wouldn't mind going, the Ron-man has to step his game up to impress Monique."

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to Ron Stoppable the boy who lives and breathes Bueno Nacho?" Kim questions him. It did surprise her seeing Ron being this serious about something for a change.

"Ha, very funny KP for I have you know that the Ron-man comes in many forms." He hits chest proudly.

"Sure he does," Kim said while rolling her eyes at Ron's Ron-man antics.

"The point is; I need to figure out what should I do for our first date that will impress her." Ron expresses getting back to the problem at hand. He doesn't want to screw this opportunity up.

Kim, seeing that he is stress about the date, gently places her hand on his shoulder. "Relax Ron; there's a plenty of time for you to figure your big date out." She assures him with a smile.

Hearing his best friend's comforting words help Ron relax a bit and begins to think positive. "I guess you right. Especially since I told your brothers, I would come by to watch GWA with them after class."

Kim raises an eyebrow in confusion about Ron's plans. "Um, rewind some of the girls, and I are supposed to watch the Oh Boyz after class."

"Wait then how..." Ron's eyes went wide for he came up to the realization that he needs to warn Kim's brothers before it was too late. "Oh, crap I just remember I need to leave now to, um go and pick up something for Rufus. Catch you later KP!" Ron runs out of the school using his lame excuse to head towards Kim's house while Kim watches him leave feeling, even more, confuse than before.

* * *

 

*At Kim's house."

Meanwhile, Jim and Tim were currently watching wrestling since they get home before their sister does. "Steel Toe is taking you down." Jim says in excitement followed by Tim yelling, "Uh-oh, Pain King is going to cannonball! Steel Toe, Propeller!"

While watching the match, Ron rushes inside the house screaming, "It's coming! There's no way to stop it!"

Both Jim and Tim quickly turn to see what all the fuss about. "Alien attack?" Jim asks.

"Worse." Ron just answers, hiding behind the couch.

Tim: "Mondo-morphing melt monsters?" Tim attempts to respond to this time.

"Worse. But that does sound cool." Ron explains again and gets distracted by the thought of Mondo-morphing melt monsters roaming around.

"Ron, do you know..." Jim begin with Tim finishing his sentence, "GWA is on?" thinking that would get Ron's attention.

"Not for long. They're coming!" Ron warns them again, but the Jim and Tim did not know who Ron is talking about.

"What's coming?" They both ask at the same time in a more annoyed tone.

"Crazed boy band fans!" Ron finally answers causing the two to freak out as well when suddenly Kim, Monique, and her friends came inside the house as well. Both Kim and her brothers look at each other before seeing the remote sitting on the table waiting to be used.

"He who controls the remote controls the future," Ron announces softly as the battle for the remote begins.

"We're going in." Jim and Tim said in union.

"No way, Tweebs!" Kim jumps into action by flipping over her brothers to grab a toy car leading to her throwing the toy at the remote so Jim couldn't get it. Tripping over the top Jim accidentally knocks the remote into the air allowing Kim to you her acrobat skills to capture the remote and change the channel to where the band Oh Boyz are playing.

"The hottest band on the planet: Robby, Ryan, Dexter, and Nicky Nick... the Oh Boyz!" The host announces on the screen causing all the girls in the living to squeal with joy.

"Correction; She who controls the remote controls the future," Ron said sadly with Jim and Tim going into their room not wanting to see or hear teenage girl go crazy over some band.

Ron was considering leaving his self so he could watch wrestling at home until he hears, "When are they going to do "Hello, Hello, Hello"? The waiting is killing me." Monique was asking the girls in excitement catching Ron's attention for a bit.

"Oh, I think Robby is the cutest creature on Earth," Tara said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I love Dex. You know, for his brains." Kim chimes in on her opinion.

Monique smirks towards her saying, "Uh-huh, that's not his brains he's shaking there, girl." Ron growls a bit from hearing her comment feeling a bit jealous. As if right on cue Monique, who just happen to catch Ron's reaction to her remark, blows an air kiss at him making Ron blush.

"Ron, I heard screaming what's going on with the girls?" Ann Possible, Kim's mom, emerge from the kitchen getting Ron's attention.

"Hey Ms. Possible, they just going all crazy like for the Oh Boys band," Ron answers with not much enthusiasm.

"Ooh! A concert! Now that brings back fun memories." Anna smiles thinking back to her younger days when she went to concerts.

"I bet it does." Ron lowers his head and takes a seat at the kitchen table.

Ann notices Ron's shift in mood and decides to check in on him. She did see Ron as a son since he and Kim practically grew up together. "Ron is everything alright?" Ann asks with concern taking a seat right in front of him.

Ron sighs before explaining what was wrong. "Somewhat, you see today at school I ask Monique out for a date."

Ann couldn't believe her ears as she tries to remain calm about the shocking development between Ron and Monique. "Really? I didn't know you were fond of her." The news of Ron asking Monique surprise Anna because Kim never mentions anything relating to Ron having feelings for someone in general. Then there's the whole idea that at some point Kim and Ron would end up together but of course, she didn't hold her breath on that because, despite the close relationship the two have, they mostly see each other as brother and sisters right now than anything past that.

"Yeah it happens recently when I saved her from the monster that attacks last night," Ron said before explaining the events that took place yesterday. "After I had kept Monique from being mutated lizard food, she laid a huge kiss on my lips, and from there I guess you can say I grew a crush on her, once I woke up from passing out, and proceed to ask her out today at school."

Pushing the thoughts of Kim and Ron becoming a couple someday to aside, Ann couldn't help but be impress and shock that Monique kiss Ron with Ron asking Monique out in return. "Wow, I'm happy for you Ron. Monique has her head on straight, smart, and is very outgoing; I think she would be a lovely lady friend for you."

"The real question is would I be a good male friend for her?" Ron mutters still feeling doubtful about living up to the standards of Monique.

"What do you mean Ron?" Ann asks wanting to help Ron out as much as possible.

"The problem is since I ask her out on the date, I'm trying to think where to take her to prove that I am stepping up as a young man and not just carefree Ron that everyone is used. Not to mention this would be my first date, and I don't want to screw up what could be my one chance to go out with a girl." Ron expresses his concern. True Kim already gave him a pep talk, but it was easier said and done in this case.

At that moment, Ann sees a different side of Ron that she hadn't seen since meeting him when he was younger. Monique had managed to do something that in all honestly Ron's parents have yet to do and that wise up when it came to life. Ann wouldn't tell Kim nor Ron that she never respected Ron's parents for not pushing their son more which is why she took on a mother figure when it came to Ron.

"Aw Ron, that's good you want to be more mature in your life and is taking the date seriously, but don't drop everything that makes you who you are. If Monique was attracted to you before you ask her out, I'm sure she will still feel the same during the date." Ann encourages him to keep in mind while wanting to be mature is good, being yourself is also important for that to happen.

Ron process the advice giving to him before saying, "I mean it's different if we were talking about me going on a date with KP since she and I grew up together and she knows me pretty well. That's not the case with Monique, and I just want to make a great first impression."

"There's nothing wrong with taking her to a nice restaurant where you two can get to know each other and go to the movies afterward. I know you want the first date to be special, but the first date is more to see if you can picture yourself wanting to be more than friends with your date. Once you look at it from that perspective, it will help take stress off you, Ron." Ann tells him with a smile that cheers Ron up.

With his confidence coming back, Ron sighs in relief. "You are right Ms. Possible I can't believe I was over thinking with planning the outing."

"I think any girl would feel special knowing that you put a lot of thought into it." Ann begins to notice that the girls finished watching the concern and is preparing to head home. "

It looks like the girls are leaving, why don't you escort Monique home and tell her you came up with a plan for your date." Ann suggests to Ron with a smirk.

Catching the hint, Ron gets up to meet Monique but not before saying, "Thank you so much for the help Ms. Possible."

"Your very welcome Ron, you know you are like family to us. I hope you and Monique enjoy yourselves. I'm pulling for you." Ann then watches Ron walk over to Monique to get her attention.

"Hey Monique, if you mind, I would like to walk you home and talk to you about something," Ron tells her not realizing that he wasn't acting shy about asking, something that Monique picks up on.

"Sure Ron, we can head out right now." They both say bye to everyone with Kim giving Ron a wink as the two walk out of the house and begin the path to Monique's house.

Leaving Kim's house, Monique looks over to Ron to see what he has on his mind to talk about. "So what did you want to talk about? Hope you weren't jealous about the whole watching the Oh Boys because that wasn't my intent." It was true that even though they weren't officially a couple, she wasn't intentionally trying to make Ron jealous.

Ron looks back at her quickly to assure her that wasn't the case. "Oh no, definitely wasn't jealous of some group of guys who can supposedly dance, for you know the Ron man can get down with his smooth moves," Ron claim proudly getting a soft laugh from Monique over his Ron man persona.

"Smooth moves huh? Well, we might need to put that to the test one day." She teases while moving herself close to him.

"What you mean?" Heat begin to rise from Ron due to Monique now walking closer to him.

"You will know when the time comes. Anyways you were going to tell me something?" Monique gets back to the original topic while hoping that Ron would make some move at her.

Keeping his composure, Ron goes over his current plan for their first night out together. "Right so I figure for our first date I can just take you to an excellent restaurant, where we can get to know each other more, and then if you feel up to it, we can go to the movies afterward. How does that sound?"

Monique smiles at this and answers, "The fact that you said nice restaurant means no Bueno Nacho, therefore, I am down with that."

Ron chuckles at the joke about his favorite place to go. "Great how about Friday at 7 and we can catch a flick at around 9ish. By then our food should settle down some for the movie."

"Sounds like a plan to me Nacho boy." Deciding that it will take some time for Ron to environmental initiative action, she wraps her arm around and continues the walk home with him. She did feel Ron tense up at first from the contact, probably because he wasn't used to this type of affection or not wanting to disrespect her until she rubs his arm softly to let him know this was okay to do. Ron smiles and relaxes from this as he escorts Monique home.

When they arrive at her place, the two gave each other a hug and said their goodbyes with both looking forward to their date.

TBC

* * *

 

**AU: I had a severe writer's block on this story for a while now, but I think I have a plan for now on how this will go. Not much Ron/Monique in this but within the next few chapters, you will get more moments as the two go on their official date.**


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Part 5**

Sometime later after her walk with Ron, Monique hits up Kim so she can pretty much have girl talk with her about Ron.

_"What's the stitch Mon?"_

"Girl, don't even act like you don't like you already know," Monique said knowing full well that Kim was attempting to play innocent about the topic at hand.

_"Well, I didn't want to jump to conclusions. So how was the walk home with Ron and you two look so cute together."_

Monique whips her hair all fancy like thinking about how she and Ron in a way do look good together. "Of course we look cute because of me duh." They both laugh a bit before Monique calms down to tell Kim about the walk. "Real talk it was a sweet moment between him and me. He asks how I felt about going out to eat with him to get to know each other more and then go see a movie afterward."

_"That doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."_

"I agree particularly as it agrees not to take me to his second home for the date. The interesting part is that while I can slowly see some changes in him, Ron still acts like his self instead of going through an identity crisis." Monique mentions remembering the few times that Ron attempted to change and went too far with it.

_"That is very reassuring to hear cause we both know how Ron can be when it comes to changes."_

"True, and not to mention he's kind of cute when being shy from my  **assertiveness** ," Monique switches her tone and bites her lips knowing that it would get a reaction out of Kim while at the same time enjoying the idea of messing with Ron more flirtily.

_"Monique!"_

Monique laughs at succeeding on her plan. "Relax girlfriend I haven't broken him... yet." She messes with Kim some more.

_"Okay, seriously I get the hint, just because you two are my friends doesn't mean I need to hear stuff like that."_

"I have to give you a hard time due to the fact you gave naco boy tips on how to play his cards right." Monique reminds Kim.

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about."_ Monique responds with a "Mmmm" sound until Kim owns up to the truth.

_"Fine so I made have helped my best friend out no big. Like you told me, I haven't done the best of jobs of supporting and being there for him which is why I did what I did. Dating is pretty much new to Ron, and it would be nice if his first date works out for him especially dating someone like you."_

Monique already understood that Kim was coming from a good place by giving Ron a little push in the dating game. If anything she is grateful for this cause now it open doors to possibly start a relationship with the blonde. "I understand completely, and I'm glad you understood where I was coming from. Now I don't have to worry about your many styles of Kung-Fu."

_"Well, that all depends on how you answer this question. Are you seriously into Ron or is this just you being nice because he saved you, or you have another motive?"_

Monique's eyes went wide from Kim's assumption about her and Ron. "Kim you can't seriously think I would use Ron like that. Last I check my name is not Bonnie, and even if I was that type of girl there is no way I would do him like that. As far as my feelings for him, this was building way before he protected me. That night it was just at that moment I wanted to kiss him."

_"I just have to make sure because at the end of the day I been friends with Ron way before I met you therefore if your intent is to do harm then yeah be ready for some Kung-Fu action. Anyways if you mind me asking when exactly did you form feelings towards Ron and how come you never told me?"_

Monique takes a deep breath before giving her answer. "You will be surprised by this, but the actual timing of when my feelings came to be was during the talent show."

_"Say what!?"_

"Watching Ron perform the way he did so that he could stall long enough for you to show up just put some things in perceptive in a way. Here's a guy who is willing to fight crazy bad guys and do stuff like he did during the act because he is loyal to the end which made me thought that I wouldn't mind dating a man like him and the fact of the matter is that none of the guys at the school are like Ron and that's when me having a crush on him came to be. As far as the reason why I didn't tell you is that at the time I wanted to make sure my feelings were legit since there are cons about dating Ron that I had to consider plus I wasn't too sure how you would of react or what you would have done at the time." Monique explains in depth.

_"Mon, the only thing between Ron and I is friendship, plus if I had known ahead of time I could of help Ron..."_

Monique cuts her off saying, "See that's what I'm talking about. Ron has to change for him not for me as well as him liking me that has to be because he wanted to date me not because his BFF suggest so."

_"Your right though you can't blame me for giving him a little push for you know Ron has less experience in dating than most boys."_

"Fine I will give you that but under no circumstances are you allowed to spy on us during our date. I know you want things to work out for us and while I feel the same way things have to develop on its own." Since this would be their first date together, the last thing Monique wants is for Kim to mess things up due to her worries about how Ron would act during the date.

 _"I wouldn't dare do something like that."_ Again Monique makes the "Mmmm" sound.

_"Okay fine I promise I will not show up unless its mission-related."_

Monique smiles proudly at this. "Good to hear. Besides, I'm sure you have another hot date with Mankey set up."

_"Um about that."_

Monique nearly jumps out of bed not liking where the topic is going, "Kim, please tell me that you two are dating? He did kiss you after the first date right?"

_"Yeah, but on the cheek and because the date was awkward due to events that happen at the time I don't think we will be going out again anytime soon."_

"What!? The next time I see monkey boy I am going to give him a piece of my mind." Monique said with anger until she hears a squeal from the phone.

_"Aww, you sound just like your future boyfriend."_

"No comment," Monique mutters with a blush creeping on her face with the thoughts of her being happy that she is not with Kim in person right at this moment.

_"Relax is so not the drama, well for Ron it will be which is why I need to be the one to tell him which won't be until after your two's date."_

"You know he's going to flip when he finds out." It was bad enough that Ron had his theory when it came to the famous artist and was content that Kim finally went on a date with him, but now there's no telling how Ron will respond to the news so thankfully Kim won't say anything until later on.

_"He will live it's not the end of the world since there will be other guys. Right now what makes me happy is seeing my two best friends being happy together."_

"I do appreciate it Kim, and I'm sure Ron does too. I agree there is someone out there for you." Part of Monique felt bad about the idea of Kim being single if things work out between her and Ron considering that some things would change with Ron being in an actual relationship. Hopefully, she does find somebody that will accept her for her because going on missions does intimate the guys at school little did Kim know.

_"Well, let me get back to this homework, talk to you later."_

"Bye girlfriend!" Monique hangs up the phone and lays back down in her bed remembering that tomorrow is the day that she and Ron will officially go on their first date. That's when butterflies crept in her stomach for in actuality this would be her first date with someone and not just some guy, but Mr. Never be normal Ron Stoppable his self which means there is no telling how it will go and either one of them can screw this up.

_"Snap out of Monique you do not sound like your confident self. Just relax and go with the flow and whatever happens, happens."_

* * *

**AU: For this short chapter, I decided to make this more Monique centric due to the title, and I felt that you guys can see what Monique's thoughts about dating Ron and her feelings towards him before the date. Speaking of the date, we are getting closer to it, and I have decided to end this story around the "Ron Millionaire" episode with possibly a bonus chapter that would take place in this AU.**


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Part 6**

*The next morning*

Ron slept peacefully as the sun rises and rays slowly hit the blonde's face. Yawning, Ron slowly wakes up realizing that today is Friday. Friday the day that he goes on his first ever date with Monique. The thought of her brings out a smile and slight blush to his cheek as he closes his eyes thinking about finally taking her to a nice fancy place for dinner... fancy place.

Suddenly Ron eyes open widely and sit up quickly claiming, "Holy crap I forgot to book a restaurant for my first date tonight!" The sudden movement causes Rufus to wake up in shock and look at Ron with confusion.

"What happen?" Rufus question in a tired but annoyed tone.

"Buddy I completely forgot to find a place for me and Monique to eat at and I won't be able to find anywhere while in class!" Ron quickly explains and panicking at the same time.

"Tsk tsk." Rufus only shakes his head with his arms folding towards his owner.

"Now is not the time for your sarcasm, I need your help to figure out where I can take Monique for our date tonight," Ron said hoping to get some advice.

Rufus taps his chin until and suggests, "Ask Kim."

Ron gives Rufus a "really" expression, for the last thing he wants to do is resort to asking his best friend once again for help with something like this. "Um, a boo-no! She might tell Monique that she had to help me and I'm trying to do better when it comes to taking the initiative with this type of stuff. Therefore, no Kim help."

Before they could continue, Ron's mom calls him from the kitchen yelling, "Ronald, you have company! Get dress and come down."

Both Ron and Rufus look at each other with confused expressions on their faces. "Kim is here already?" He asks out of loud with Rufus responding with a shrug as Ron gets out the bed to put on his school clothes on having to push back thinking of where to take Monique out until later. When he arrives downstairs, however, he doesn't see Kim but the girl he has plans with later tonight.

"Monique?!" Ron blurs out in shock.

Monique gives him a lovely smile and greeting. "Hey, Naco boy. I was just getting acquainted with your mom." For some reason, Ron couldn't help but gaze into Monique beauty even though he was still a bit surprised to see her at his house.

Monique caught on to Ron's expression towards her and couldn't help but to blush until Ron's mom speaks up snapping them both out of their daze. "She is such a sweetheart; I'm quite offended that you didn't tell us about her Ronald."

Monique folds her arms and smirks at Ron playfully agreeing with his mom. "Have to agree with her as well, and here I thought I was special to you." She then pouts causing Ron to panic.

"You are! I mean you see what had happened was, I, aw man." Ron face palm leading to Monique and his mom to giggle at him.

"Relax we are just giving you a hard time. It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Stoppable finally, but I do believe it's time for Ron to walk me to school." Monique gets up and shakes hands with Mrs. Stoppable before looking back at Ron with a wink. "Right Ron?"

 _"Say what!?"_  He mentally screams in his head but keeping his composure. "Um yep, that is the plan."

"Aww, the pleasure is all mines, Monique. Hopefully, we will see you around often. Right, Ronald?" Mrs. Stoppable turns to Ron as well and giving him a wink also.

"Sure haha." He answers nervously, for he wasn't expecting to walk Monique to school and because he hasn't figured out where to take her for their date this might be the last time she comes over.

Saying their goodbyes, Ron and Monique begin their walk to school and like yesterday she wraps her arm around his arm, and though he didn't flinch this time, Ron was still unsure about the do's and don'ts since they are not officially a couple. As they walk, Ron couldn't help but ask Monique, "Don't get mad at me for asking this, but what made you want to come with me to school?"

Monique turns her attention to him and says, "From my understanding, we are trying to make a go at being a couple right?"

"Yes?" Ron answers as if he is unsure if that was the best response.

"Which means we need to start doing couple-like things and since I am acutely aware of your inexperience when it comes to dating, I am willing to help you transition to this stage," Monique explains hoping to help Ron feel more comfortable.

A still confuse Ron then asks, "So the whole arm to arms thing is okay?"

Monique nods before saying, "For now but during school hours no because we still have a date to go and that will determine if you will get more than just an arm to arm. Don't want to send the wrong message to everyone at school."

As soon as she told him that, she sees Ron's face drop for he quickly assumes that if they were to try out a relationship that she wouldn't want people knowing that she is dating a loser. Luckily for him, however, Monique takes his chin and brings it back up to face making the two-stop so she can explain her comment. "For the record, I'm not a shame to be with you so take that look off your face. I'm just saying we don't want one day we come in as a couple in front of everyone, and then we come back from the weekend, and we decide not to take things further causing people to talk."

Listening to Monique's explanation, Ron has a better understanding that Monique isn't afraid to be seen out in public with him dating wise and it makes sense that if they did decide to remain, friends, that it wouldn't bring confusion to their peer. Although if he doesn't figure out what to do as far as their date for tonight, he made end up losing more than a possible girlfriend with Monique.

"So Monique I can't wait to get my eating on with you tonight." Ron coolly said, trying to change the tone of the conversation.

A confuse expression form on Monique's face before saying, "Um me too. I'm looking forward to knowing the place you have planned to take me."

"That's good, just curious speaking if you could eat a particular type of food at this restaurant what would it be?" Ron asks curiously hoping that his plan will work.

"I'm not picky, just as long as it not the usual spot," Monique answers honestly for she is more interested in spending and getting to know Ron if anything but in a more romantic setting. They made it to her locker where she gathers her stuff for her first few classes that didn't feature Ron in them.

"Well, I will see you at lunch time Nacho boy." She tells him while trying to hide the disappointment of not seeing him for a bit.

"The Ron-man looks forward to it." Ron responses smoothly feeling the same until Monique kisses him on the cheek before walking off leaving Ron to sigh in pleasure. He fails to notice that Kim approaches him due to still stuck in la la land.

"Aww look at the two lovebirds." She teases the blonde.

"Hi Kp," Ron said lovely but snaps out of his trance when realizing that Kim was right beside him. "Holy naco Kp I'm so sorry I forgot to walk with you to school..."

Kim places a hand on his shoulder to stop his rambling session as they head to their class. "Relax lover boy I already told Monique that I'm cool with you two walking together to school, especially since I have a strong feeling that after you two's first date you will be doing that a lot more."

It was moments like these that make Ron appreciate having a longtime friend like Kim who is very understanding. "You sound pretty confident that tonight is going to go well considering my lack of experience of the dating game."

"Ron, if you are brave enough to come with me across the world and take on super crazy bad guys, surely you can handle a date. Plus, you already have the night all set up, so all you have to do is go with the flow and not over think things." Kim encourages him thought the last part makes Ron tense up.

"Yeah right." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You do have everything set up right Ron?" Kim folds her arms and raises her eyebrow at him.

"Um, of course, I do. Just concern because I don't know what Monique would have a taste for. I asked her earlier, and she said it didn't matter." Ron mentions in a half lie, half-true answer.

Though something in Kim says that he's not completely honest, she pushes that thought to the side to be there for her best friend instead of lecturing him. "That's not a bad thing considering most girls would want to take advantage and attempt to make you escort them somewhere expensive. Can you imagine if girls found out how well you cook talk about taking advantage of you and expensive since you are a great cook."

When Kim mention about his cooking skills, everything suddenly came together in Ron's mind that he now has a plan to make his first official date night an extraordinary one. "Boo-ya." He whispers proudly throwing Kim off guard with the random use of his favorite catchphrase.

"Okay, what was that for?" She questions him.

Ron leans back in his chair with no worries and tells her, "Let's just say I suddenly have a very positive feeling that tonight is going to go well for the Ron-man." while already forming in his mind how to set up everything for tonight.

* * *

*Later that evening*

Once school was over for the day, Ron told Monique that he would need to head home so he can make sure everything is set allowing him enough time to get everything prepared on his own, of course with Rufus's help. Thankfully Kim assures Ron that she will let him have the night out and if a mission comes up, she would just call Global Justice for help if needed it. Ron went on to set up the dining room to a more romantic setup while the same time preparing dinner. The idea would be to all the cooking now, get dress, and then pick up Monique to surprise her.

 _"I hope that Monique will be okay with this. I know she said like the fact that I cook, but at the same time she might be expecting to go somewhere fancy."_  Ron thinks to his self. He is starting to get nervous thinking he would screw up somehow and prove that he is a loser like Bonnie said he is.

Then his thoughts went back to how all of this came to be when Monique had that talk with him at Bueno Nacho to kissing him after he protected her from that monster with Kim giving him that pep-talk to now. Remembering all that helps Ron shake off the nervousness that he was feeling thinking,  _"No sense of having negative thoughts at this point, I'm going just to believe that this will be enough to impress Monique and if not hopefully I can at least keep a friendship with her."_

After finishing setting everything up, Ron went up to talk a shower and get dress so he can head out to pick up Monique. Arriving at her place, Ron rings the doorbell with Monique appearing behind the door wearing a white cami dress featuring flower designs on it with a little makeup on.

"Wow, Monique you look beautiful." Ron compliments her with a slight blush on his cheeks.

A smile forms on Monique's face from the remark as she sees Ron, whose hair is slick back, wearing a blue crew neck tee along with a light denim shirt with grayish blue khakis as the attire. "Thank you Naco boy, you looking hot yourself."

Though he tries to play it off, Ron slightly blushes at Monique's comment about him. "Thanks, you know the Ron-man had to step his game up for special occasions like this one. You ready to go?"

"Of course." They then walk over to his bike where Ron takes out a blindfold out causing Monique to give him a questionable look until he says, "Before we go, put this on for I want you surprised when we get to our destination."

"Alright... if you say so," Monique said with hesitation as she climbs on his bike and puts the blindfold on.

"Hold on tight." Ron starts the engine with Monique wrapping her arms around his waist firmly, and they make their way to their destination. When they get there, Ron gently guides Monique, still has her blindfold, to the place. Once he puts her in a good spot to show the surprise, Ron removes the blindfold allowing Monique to see finally and her mouth drops from what she sees. Ron had turned his dining room like it was a small restaurant with a few decorations and of course, Rufus had on a cute little waiter outfit waiting on arrival.

Base on Monique's current reaction Ron isn't sure if this is a good sign or not so he begins to explain his actions. "So to be honest, I forgot to book a place for us tonight but I recall you saying how you like a guy who cooks so I figure why not fix dinner for you to make up for not booking us a place but if it's not to your liking I can take you home or..."

Monique gently places a finger on his mouth to keep him from rambling anymore as tears and soft smile show on her face. "Ron no guy has ever done this for me."

"So does that mean you like it?" Ron asks with anticipation in his voice.

"Yes I do, and I feel special and speechless right now," Monique responds honestly for she couldn't recall a time that any guy went out of their way to do something as sweet as Ron has done for her. Even with the fact that Ron forgot to property come up with a place to go, he truly made up for it by setting this beautiful dinner at his home on his own.

Feeling proud of his self that his plan work, Ron escorts Monique to the table saying, "Well, I was hoping the speechless part would come after you have a taste of Lobster tail with grill asparagus and a slice of Oreo chocolate cake."

Being a gentleman, Ron helps Monique to her seat which in return is in awe at what Ron cook up for her. "No way! You fix all of that?"

"Yes milady. That's why I needed to head home right after school so I could have enough time to set this up without feeling rush for time. Would you like soda or water?" Ron asks while heading to the kitchen to bring out the food and drinks.

"Water is fine." Monique answers. After putting everything on the table, Monique finally takes a bite out of the lobster tail and couldn't keep her the moaning sound that she makes when she tastes the delicious food in her mouth. "Mmmm this is so good."

"Glad you like it. Believe it or not, this is the first time I made a lobster tail, and while I could have done some other seafood dish, I wanted to change things up for this particular night." Ron explains before eating and enjoying his food.

"The fact that you even fix this up would of taste good to me but seriously Ron this is great. I'm telling you should look into being a professional chef." Monique praises him.

"Ever since that chat we had a few nights ago I have been considering it since I don't know if I will be in the crime business forever," Ron tells Monique, impressing her even more as the date goes on. "What about you Monique, what do you want to do when you grow up? I guess something to do with fashion?"

"You would be correct sir. I want to be a fashion consultant as you can tell by my love for clothes and wanting to be up to date with the latest style at Club banana." What Monique starts to wonder is this the same Ron or a clone for how much he has changed and how he notices and remembers things about her.

"Ahh Club banana you and Kp's second home."

"The same can be said about you with Bueno Nacho."

"Touché." They both laugh and continue to talk while eating until Monique decides to ask a crucial question that has been in the back of her mind for a while now.

"Ron be honest with me? Does it feel somewhat weird that you are on a date with me instead of Kim?"

To Monique's surprise, Ron didn't react weird to the question and only says, "I can understand why you ask that considering I'm always with Kim but no it's not weird to me. Is it weird to you?"

"No, just somewhat surprised that we are doing this, for I figure you and Kim would end up together." After meeting Kim and Ron, Monique figure that the two would one day hook up considering how they always are together which scared Monique a bit when she started crushing on Ron.

"Na you don't have to worry about that. Again we are like brother and sister but in a best friend type of way and since now Kim is crazy over Josh, I think it is time for me to find me, someone, to be crazy about." Ron smoothly says getting a girly reaction out of Monique, something that Ron can say he hasn't often seen from her. After some time goes by Ron cleans up the table and checks the time only for his eyes to widen when he sees what time it is.

"Oh wow I didn't realize how much time went by for we supposed to go to the movies afterward."

"It's okay Ron, if anything tonight allows us to get to know each other more so I not mad about that. I probably should start heading home."

"Of course, wouldn't want to break curfew on the first date."

After a nice drive to her home to her house, Ron playfully announces, "Thank you for deciding to ride the Ron express please give me a 5-star review and tell your friends and family about my service."

Monique smirks while the two walk to the front door. "I will be sure to let my people know." When they stop, Monique quietly says, "Can I be honest about something?"

"Sure you can Monique." He said somewhat nervously. Even though he feels that the date went well, he couldn't help but think Monique might have second thoughts now.

Taking a deep breath, Monique begins to tell Ron what she wants to say. "Before tonight, you made or might not notice that I haven't been interested in guys at the school. Not only is because of my standards but it's because I never been in a relationship. I live with just my mom because my dad left her when I was young and my brother ended up moving with him, so I wasn't taught by a man figure what to expect when dating a guy so while I found men attractive I haven't seen myself with one."

She then takes a step closer to Ron and smiles, "That's until I met you and at first I didn't know how to take you with your Never Be Normal motto but as I hung around you and saw the way you are with Kim as a friend. As an individual, I have grown to like that in you even now you improving yourself which makes it even better."

Ron didn't expect to hear a story like that about Monique and felt his heart beat faster when she confessed her feelings towards him. "Wow Monique, I had no idea about your dad. I thought I had it bad with both parents still together, but they barely are active in my life." This time Ron moves closer to her and says in a serious tone, "I know I'm no parent, but if I were, I would say that I'm proud of you for being the responsible, down-to-earth, and very fashion conscious project partner/friend that you. It's thanks to your pep talk that got me reconsidering things, and now I want to be better not just for you or Kim, but for myself. Please tell me that didn't sound weird..."

With her heart feeling overwhelmed by Ron words and annoyed of the timing of his rambling, Monique grabs his cheeks and kisses him deeply stunning him in the process. Pulling away a little, Monique looks into Ron's eyes with passion. "No it wasn't weird, it was Ron's way of being very sweet and caring. As far as that project partner/friend, I think it's time to change that to partner/girlfriend don't you think?"

All Ron could do is nod his head in agreement, still being stuck in la la land, leading to Monique to give a quick kiss on the lips confirming the start of their new relationship. After telling him goodnight, she heads inside to her room only to hear a loud, "BOO YA." causing her to roll her eyes in amusement and giggle thinking about how life is going to be like now that she's dating Ron Stoppable.

* * *

**AU: After a long wait, Ron and Monique officially have gone on their date and now are an item. I'm sorry it been months since I last updated any of my stories, but I have fallen into the busy life deeply with taking to college classes and three jobs (two of them I don't work as much but still time-consuming), and I lost the interest to write. I hope I can get the mojo back running, but until then I appreciate all the new fans and reviews I have received over the months.**

**Shout out to Kakerot Bardockson for the idea of Ron cooking for their first date. Next chapter will be the last for now because I don't see this story being a long-term one at the moment but will be setting it up to where if I want to come back to it, I can. Honestly, it was a challenge to write this chapter due to trying to write Monique's character as far as thinking of a back story for her so hopefully, this was okay.**


	7. Unofficial ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

Unofficial Ending

After their first official date, Ron has never felt so happy in his life. He finally could say that he is no longer single and is dating one of the most beautiful girls in Middleton High and she's not even a cheerleader. No, she is Monique Williams. When he first met her, he had no idea that their friendship would lead to where they are now especially with rumors that he and Kim would end up dating at some point. It took an incident where he saved her from some freaky monster and receiving a thank you kiss in return that allows Ron to see her in a different light. While he realizes how smart, funny, attractive, and importantly saw more to him than that meets the eye, Ron takes a bold step into asking her out on a date which almost didn't happen

It took an incident where he saved her from some freaky monster and receiving a thank you kiss in return that allows Ron to see her in a different light. After realizing how smart, funny, attractive, and importantly seeing more in him than that meets the eye, Ron takes a bold step into asking her out on a date which almost didn't happen due to him forgetting to set up the occasion in advance. However, thanks to unintentional help from Kim he avoids a disaster and creates a memorable night for Monique as well as his self and wins her heart in the process. The next day the new couple hung out and enjoyed their time together even it involved Ron having to watch Monique shop for the both of them

The next day the new couple spent time and enjoyed their time together, even though it included Ron having to watch Monique shop for the both of them. However, when Sunday hit, that's when Ron's mind drifts towards an important detail; school. Of course, Monique wasn't like Bonnie as far as caring for the food chain, but at the same time, she never had to deal with the harassment that he has put up with and wonders what will happen if Bonnie makes life miserable for Monique since the two are now dating. Assuming the worst, Ron decides to call her to address the elephant in their new relationship.

**_Monique:_ ** _Nacho boy?_

**_Ron:_ ** _Hey Monique is this an awful time to call?_

**_Monique:_ ** _*Yawns* If you ignore the fact that I was currently getting my beauty sleep on, then no now isn't a lousy time._

**_Ron:_ ** _Oh man it is pretty late I must have lost track of time. I'm sorry I woke you up."_

**_Monique:_ ** _It's not a big deal. Are you okay, you sound trouble?_

**_Ron:_ ** _What oh no the Ron-man is cool. You can go back to sleep._

**_Monique:_ ** _Ron I can tell that you are keeping something from me and unlike Kim, I'm not going to be a good girl about getting the truth out of you. So tell me._

**_Ron:_ ** _Um is there a way I can come over quick?_

**_Monique:_ ** _Ron I know we just started dating and all but I'm not that type of girl..._

**_Ron:_ ** _No not that way I just mean this is a conversation I should have with you in person instead of on the phone and I would like to have it before school. I promise to make it quick so that we won't get caught._

**_Monique:_ ** _*sighs* Okay but make it fast, unlike Kim's parent's mines wouldn't be so kind about seeing a guy in my room._

**_Ron:_ ** _Okay I'm heading there now._

Hanging up the phone, Ron tugs in a sleeping Rufus and throws on his mission clothes, in case he gets caught he could attempt to say he was coming in from a mission, before heading to Monique's house. After some time, Ron arrivals at his destination and uses his mad skills to sneak up to Monique room where she smiles upon seeing him and opens the window for him to come in.

"Um, Hi." Ron greets her shyly.

"Hey, yourself. Is there something on my face?" She questions by the way he is staring at her.

Ron snaps out of his daze and quickly answers her. "Other than your natural beauty, no."

Slightly blushing from his response, Monique helps him in her room. "Smooth but that won't get you out of the topic at hand. What's going on in that head of yours?"

The two sit on the bed where Ron explains what's wrong. "Honestly I have been thinking about how things will be like once the school figures out that we are an item. It's one thing for me to deal with Bonnie's harsh comments and at times get bully because of the way I act and that I'm in the bottom of the food chain. Once people find out that you're dating me, then you might get mistreated or made fun of in the school. I don't want that for you so if you change your mind about us then... I understand, and I appreciate you going out with me for it will go down as one of the best nights of my life."

Ron finishes with a sad smile with the idea that once Monique processes his reasoning, she will want to end things and just remain friends. While Ron deep down didn't want that, he figures she would be better off not dealing with food chain drama that would come upon her.

Out of nowhere after giving him a long stare, Monique gives him a slap on his cheek surprising him a lot. "Um ow?" Ron could only say not understanding why she just slaps him like that.

Glaring at him, Monique responds saying, "That's for believing that I would give a crap about what people will say or do when they learn about our new relationship. Do I keep up with the latest gossip at school, yes? Do I have a passion for keeping up with the latest style in clothing, yes? However, have I ever been known as a shallow girl especially when it came to you?"

Ron could only shake his head in an attempt to not angry Monique any more than she is now. "Exactly, and if you think I'm about to let your insecurities to break out and cause you to push me away that easily you are wrong. This relationship, between you and me, in a way, is an investment that I want to grow into something more and I will refuse to let people determine who I date. Actions speak louder than words and you Ron Stoppable have proved that not only you are stepping up for you but that you have what it takes to make a lucky girl happy, well in this case me." Monique takes Ron's hand into hers hoping that she got her message across to him.

In the past, Monique at times wonder how did Ron do it, be his self with his never be normal motto yet receive the type of treatment he got with Kim barely doing anything to help stop the negativity towards him. Tonight has allowed her to realize that despite him being him being his self, Ron secretly does wear a mask that hides his insecurities and the pain of feeling like a loser as Bonnie claims he is.

"Do you mean all that?" Ron asks in a soft tone. Monique could tell going forward at least in the beginning stage of them dating that Ron would need more than just words as far as assurance goes. She reached out with both hands cupping Ron's face and pressed her lips to his.

Once the confronting kiss ended, the two rest their foreheads on top each other with Monique smiling from how great Ron's lips feel. "Does that answer your question Baby boy?" She says in a loving tone.

"Yes it does and Baby boy huh? No more Naco boy?" He slightly smirks getting a little giggle from his girlfriend, which sounded badical in his head.

"Trust that there will be moments I call you Naco boy when you are silly or something like that, but since we a couple now expect to hear Baby boy for you since it fits you better."

They stayed in their current position for a little longer until Ron speaks up being the voice of reason. "I guess I better go before we get in trouble."

Monique sighs in disappointment for she did not want the moment to end. "As much as I would want to disagree with you, your right beside tomorrow is a big day for us." Referring to the fact that the school will learn about the two being together, not that she cares if people knew or not but because it's Ron of course word will get around fast enough.

"Very true. In that case, good night Ms. Williams." Ron said in his smooth tone

"Goodnight Mr. Stoppable." The two share a quick good night kiss before Ron takes off and heads home both feeling happy.

* * *

*Monday*

Monday morning finally has come as Ron wakes up feeling anxious about how today will go. Having to remind his self that Monique has his back, Ron puts on a decent outfit that is different from his usual attire, eats a light breakfast, and heads over to Kim's where his best friend and girlfriend would be waiting for his arrival.

After doing his standard greeting to the Possible family, Monique takes a moment to compliment her boyfriend choice in clothes for today. "Mmmm Baby boy looking mighty fine today."

Ron's face nearly went full red by the expression and tone that Monique sent his way. "Thanks. Glad you like it." Ron responds shyly with Kim rolling her eyes in amusement before pushing the couple out of the door. "Okay, you two lovebirds let's head to school before things get super-hot around here."

The three travel up to the school with Ron and Monique arm to arm. When they made it, Kim turns to the two asking, "You guys ready for this?"

"As ready as I ever am I guess," Ron mutters earning him a playful elbow jab from Monique.

"Oh don't be such a baby, we got this and if anything we would make COTM." Monique cheers leaving Kim and Ron to look at her strangely.

"Say what?" Both Ron and Kim and said in unison.

Kim pointed at Ron instantly and said, "Jinx you owe me a soda." Ron only could groan that he didn't beat her to the punch.

"Um, Couple of the month?" Monique expresses as if it was a common slang, well to her it was, with Kim and Ron nodding their heads thinking that makes sense. At this point, Ron takes a deep breath and prepares to walk in the building with his arm hook to Monique, but to his surprise, Monique stops him to take his hand into his.

"You sure?" Ron questions her with uncertainty.

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and tells him, "Positive Baby Boy. Let's do this." Kim could only smile watching her two friends finding each other like this.

In the past, she never would of expect the two to like each other let alone end up dating. At first, Kim couldn't help but feel concern for two reasons. One was Monique's real intention towards her best friend, but the night the first kiss happen Monique was straight up honest about everything so that help calm her thoughts. The second issue that honestly slightly bothers her is Ron and their friendship going forward since Ron will more than likely put Monique first before her but does that mean that she will lose him as their relationship continues to grow? All she can do now, for the time being, is to support him just like he did with Josh.

The three finally enters the building heading to their lockers while the students who just so happen to be near them slowly eyes begin to watch Ron and Monique walk together holding hands in shock. Monique could hear some whispers yet continue to walk proudly to her locker alongside Ron. Once they stop at Monique's locker, Ron steps up to assist his girlfriend with gathering her books.

"Here let me help with that." Ron takes a book from her.

Monique smirks at his actions and playfully says, "Thank you Baby Boy."

Catching on to her banter, Ron responds saying, "Hey, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't carry my bon diggity girlfriend's books to class am I right?" Monique chuckles in a way that causes the students who watch the display to feel even more shock at the new couple. Kim watches from a distance laughing in her head at everyone reaction before grabbing a few of her stuff.

"Is it true that Ron and Monique are now an item?" A familiar voice catches Kim's attention. She turns around to see Tara standing behind her who also seen the interaction between Ron and Monique.

"Yes, Tara they are. They got together this past weekend." Kim answers honestly.

"Oh okay. Well, Monique is a lucky girl to have a guy like Ron." Tara said looking down, and Kim could already tell why.

"I'm sorry Tara, I know you had a crush on him in the past but..." She begins to say knowing about Tara's crush towards her best friend until Tara speaks up to stop her.

"No Kim is okay. It's my fault for not making it known to him about my feelings especially when he didn't catch on after he save us from that Gil freak. I wish I weren't so shy about confessing, but it's too late. I just need to hope that things between him and Monique work out though if it doesn't maybe I will have enough courage to go after him finally." Tara explains to Kim, feeling better that she got that off of her chest.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Kim gives Tara some friendly advice. "You could still try to be friends with him Tara so you can get to know him better. Even with you finding him attractive you don't know him that well, and I'm sure he could use real people like you in his life."

"True." Tara considers the idea as she and Kim walk to class. Later on in the day word spread about the new couple pretty quick and slowly Ron grew unfazed by it not because of the attention but being with Monique help kept his mind occupied from what people were saying until lunch time.

"I can't believe you are dating this loser!"

Ron groans hearing Bonnie Rockwaller approach the couple as they were taking their seats with Kim and Tara not too far behind in the scene. "Hello to you too Bonnie."

Bonnie ignores him and continues her rant. "Monique while you're obviously not high on the food chain like me, I never thought your standards was that cheap, but I guess considering no guy has approach you up to this point it makes sense that you would give false hope to Stoppable something that K couldn't even do right."

Kim was about to go off right there, but Monique raises her hand letting her know she will handle this since she prepares for this moment. "Excuse me I know you are not talking about lowering standards when you keep going for the same guy who Kim at times had her eyes on."

"It's true Bonnie whatever it was Josh or Brick you would try to date them just to keep them from me." Kim chimes in the conversation.

Before Bonnie could get a word out Monique beats her to the punch and gets in her face. "As far as false hope goes, the only false that's being spread is your so call obsession that being on top of the food chain makes you better than everyone else and supposedly give you right to talk down to others. Which leads to the main topic at hand, Kim might let you slide on a consistent basis on talking negative towards my man in the past, but that ends starting now. If I hear you put him down with your negative comments me and you are going to have problems do, I make myself clear?!"

To everyone surprise, Bonnie backs away and only says, "Crystal."

"That also applies to any chicks out there that come after Ron's self-esteem as well!" Monique announces to everyone and sits back down beside Ron, who mouth drop wide open in disbelief at what he just witness. He couldn't even recall a time that Kim shut Bonnie down the same way that she did.

"You should close your mouth before flies get inside." She jokes getting Ron to focus back on her.

"Monique you didn't have to do that, not saying I don't appreciate you standing up for me but I can deal with Bonnie's usual rants." He points out.

"I am fully aware you are capable of allowing her to talk down to you however as your girlfriend that will no longer tolerate understood?" She said in a serious tone and sending him a glare that makes him gulp nervously.

"Yes mam."

"Good because you're worth fighting for baby boy and I have your back going forward, now I don't know 16 styles of Kung-Fu, but I can learn some moves from Kim."

Ron rubs the back of his head thinking of Monique learning fight moves from Kim. "Hopefully there won't be a need for them claws to pop out."

"Oh there might be a reason, but that involves me and you alone time. Meow!" She flirts with, changing her whole mood instantly.

Ron blushes at this but in his mind all he can say as far as his girlfriend concern,  _"What can I say, that's so Monique, and I can get used to it."_ Once the day at school ends, the new couple along with Kim and Tara head out to Bueno Naco where the two ladies witness a Nacho eating challenge between Ron and Monique.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it, the school's reaction to Ron and Monique as a couple. Now at this point, this is a nonofficial stopping point to this story. Meaning if I update the story going forward, it will be more one-shot like chapters of the couple rather than a full story. I do not promise frequent updates, for now, this is a whatever I feel like writing a chapter for this story otherwise this is the main story ending for now.**

**Honestly, writing this pairing was a bit of a challenge, because as much as I wonder what a relationship between Ron/Monique would be like, it's not much to her character on the show past her strong sense of fashion, unique slangs, and the few same interest as Ron like wrestling and eating but no nacho. So again if any future updates happen, it will more likely just be one shot that will follow this story with no major plot unless I get the urge to come up with one.**

**To those who made not be aware, I have a poll up for my future Ron story so check that out and vote. Lastly thank you to all who follow, favorite, and review this story.**


	8. Take care of you

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media

**Take care of you**

Life has been going well for Ron and Monique since the two became a couple. Between Bonnie laying off Ron as well as Monique constant support on his new study habits, Ron can't help but feel great about his self. That is until he starts to get a little sick to his stomach from the spinny ride that he and Monique are riding.

Tonight Ron, Monique, and Kim decide to go to the fair despite Monique not wanting Kim to feel like the third wheel though Kim suggests that it's no big. However, unlike Ron, Monique wasn't buying the idea that Kim is entirely okay with being the third wheel on these type of outings. Since her somewhat embarrassing date with Josh, Kim hadn't interacted with the art student, and Monique wants to know whats going on.

"Yahoooo!" Monique could hear Ron squealing for joy right beside her, snapping her out of thoughts in the process.

"You feeling okay?!" Monique shouts so he can hear her due to how fast the ride is going.

"Yep, so far no stomach problems so far!" Ron responds with excitement since he hasn't felt the need to throw up yet while having fun with his girlfriend and best friend.

"Good to hear but no need to overdo it you can still get sick by being too ditzy!" Monique warns him as the ride slowly comes to a stop.

Ron leans back with his carefree attitude. "Hey if I can manage to escape from bad guys, then the Ron-man can handle another round."

Monique rolls her eyes in amusement. "If you say so baby boy, in the meantime I am gonna talk to Kim for a bit." She gives a quick kiss on the cheek getting out of the seat.

"Alright, honey." Ron giggles before giving the man his ticket. Monique exits her seat and walks over to Kim, who is just getting off the kimmunicator.

"Hey Mon, Wade just got done filling me in on some missing auto parts," Kim tells her.

Monique waves that topic off. "That's all well and good, but we need to have quick girls talk."

"Um okay about what?" Kim raises an eyebrow not sure what was going on.

Monique gets straight to the point. "About your dating life? Let's be real, we both know you are slowly not enjoying being the third wheel, and since Josh became mia, you are considered single."

Kim quickly progresses the fact that her girlf best friend just threw the fact that she is single right to her face. Of course, Kim wasn't surprised by this. "Way to be blunt Monique."

"You know I'm just speaking that realness since Ron won't say it. Not that we don't enjoy you hanging with us, but even you have to agree that you would rather not watch us have our moment all the time." Monique finishes explaining.

Kim sighs in defeat. "I guess you're right. Me and Josh never really became official so it's not like any guy would be a rebound but there hasn't been a guy who has grabbed my attention. I will also admit that it sometimes hard hanging with you two with me not having a plus one myself."

Before either girl could get another word out, Ron approaches them hunch over.

"Um, ladies my stomach is not feeling too good." Suddenly Ron feels the need to puke and hurries to the nearest bathroom.

"He better not expects me to give him a kiss on his lips after that," Monique said in a joking matter that Kim didn't find amusing.

"Really?" Kim questions.

"I'm just saying." Monique shrugs with a smirk.

"Are you Kim Possible?" A voice asks as both Kim and Monique turn to see a young boy that looks about their age in a wheelchair getting their attention.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kim asks back curiously.

The young boy attends his hand to introduce his self. "My mom works for your dad. I'm Felix Renton."

Kim shakes his hand now knowing who the guy is from what her dad had told her. "Oh, hi! My dad told me about you. Nice to meet you and this is Monique."

"Hey, Felix." Monique greets him.

"Whats up and I assume that guy is Ron Stoppable?" Felix points to the blonde walking slowly towards them.

Monique softly wraps her arms around him once he is right beside her. "Yep, my boyfriend who happens not to look so good." Felix's eyes went wide for a second hearing that Ron and Monique are an item.

"Not feeling so good as well. Wish we could meet under better circumstances." Ron groans as he speaks to Felix.

"It's no problem, but I would recommend getting some rest so he can recover," Felix suggests.

"He made be right Kim, why don't I take baby boy here home, and you two can get better acquainted." Monique chimes in causing Felix to glance at Kim nervously. "Well if Kim is okay with that..."

"It's no big; my dad wanted us to meet so this can be the opportunity to do so," Kim assures him, thinking for some reason finding him cute from how nervous he was about hanging with her alone. She then turns towards Monique and Ron. "Mon I trust that you will take good care of Ron right?"

Monique winks at her saying, "Oh, I will take care of him alright. Come on Baby boy."

"Later Kp, and nice meeting you Felix." Monique than leads her boyfriend to his place with Kim and Felix getting to know each other at the fair.

* * *

*At Ron's place*

It took a while, but Monique can get Ron home without any major issues. Upon their arrival, Monique glance at her boyfriend's house to see no lights were on nor any cars park outside which meant Ron's people are still doing who knows what.  _"His parents aren't home again? What type of adults go for so long from home and not around to check on their child?"_

Arriving at the door, Ron takes his keys out of his pocket and open the front door groaning, "Ugh, home sweet home. You can lay me down on the couch I should be fine there."

Monique snaps her head towards him in disbelief. "Like heck, I will. You need to be comfortable and feel better. Therefore you will be sleeping in your bed."

Ron flinches a little, still not used to his girlfriend's bite like response when he makes unusual comments. "Do I ever tell you, you're pretty hot when you get all feisty at me?" He attempts to calm her down with his playful charm. Thankfully it works out in his favor as a smirk form on Monique's face.

"On multiple occasions. Now come on and let's get you to your bed." She commands him. They make their way up to his room where Monique gently helps Ron lay back.

"Thank you, Monique," Ron says in a little relax tone.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm going to see if you have anything downstairs that can help with your stomach issue." Monique responds before heading to the kitchen. As she leaves, Monique doesn't notice the long gaze from Ron as she watches her and couldn't help but think while he's lucky to have someone like Monique in his life, he still feels he doesn't measure up to her.

"I still don't get how I deserve her; she can do so much better than me," Ron mutters to his self, causing Rufus to give him a look that said don't talk down on yourself like that.

Ron sighs for he didn't want to receive an earful from his naked mole rat companion. "Fine. I guess I better get out of these clothes, no sense of sleeping in them." Ron proceeds to lift his self out of bed and takes his shirt off, revealing his torso, and attempts to stretch for a bit.

"Me like." Ron froze hearing the voice of his girlfriend. He slowly turns around to see Monique standing by the door with a predator expression on her face.

Blushing madly, Ron starts to speaking saying, "Um... I was switching into something more comfortable. Sorry that you are seeing me like this." He quickly tries to cover his chest until Monique walks over to him, with a bit extra sway to her hips, and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no need to apologize to me baby boy. If anything you should be sorry for not showing me the result of going on those dangerous missions has done to that body of yours." She tells him in a tone that causes Ron to sweat a little, and the way Monique was speaking to him doesn't help.

"Anyways here some ginger rale, it should help make your stomach calm down." She hands him the can of soda.

"Thanks." Ron leans back and takes a sip of the drink. Enjoying the taste, Ron gets his girlfriend attention. "Hey Mon?"

"Yes, Baby boy?" Monique asks curiously.

"Um nevermind its nothing important," Ron responds, but of course Monique wasn't buying it.

"Well, it sounds important to me so spill." She demands in a calm like matter due to Ron's condition.

"I was going to ask would you stay with me at least until I fall asleep? I mean you don't have to, I just kind of didn't want to be alone tonight." Ron nervously asks not sure how Monique will react to his request since it didn't sound manly like.

Monique, however, found his request adorable and gently rubs the side of his face. "All you had to do was ask. Don't worry I will take care of you." Afterward to Ron's surprise Monique leans down and kisses him softly on the lips not worrying about catching anything from her boyfriend since he only had an upset stomach. Ron snaps out of shock in time to capture Monique's lips from pulling back from his, leading to the two smiling at each other in peace.

Some time had passed, and Ron went to sleep in a happy mood. Giving him a goodnight kiss, Monique makes her way home until her phone begins to ring with Kim as the caller I.D.

"Hey Sista." Monique answers.

Kim: _"Hey Mon, how is he?"_

"Finally got him to get sleep so he should be fine in the morning. On his behalf, he apologizes for leaving you like that as well as I." Monique states for a while she was happy to have her moment with Ron, it wasn't fair to leave Kim like that at the fair.

Kim:  _"It's no big. I know how Ron gets when it comes to joy rides, despite his claim that he could handle his self. Besides, I ended up having a good time with Felix."_

Monique refrains from letting out a girly squeal as she starts quizzing Kim. "Are we talking a good time as in chilling or we talking fireworks tonight?"

Kim:  _"I won't say fireworks, but maybe some sparks came out. Not rushing anything yet I'm interested."_

"That's great to hear Kim, whatever happens, you deserve happiness," Monique says with sincerity in her voice.

Kim:  _"Thanks, and I hope the same for you Ron. You two are cute together."_

"Yeah he has his moments, but I care about him a lot," Monique proudly says as she continues to walk home with her smile forming while talking to Kim.

* * *

**Authors note: For those wondering why I updated this story is because I wanted to celebrate the fact that this story won two awards (Best Alternate Pairing and Best Unlikely/Unique Story)**   **from the Kim Fannie awards which this year is my first time being nominated and entering the award ceremony. Therefore this is my way of saying thank you to all that voted and, even to those who didn't, that show love and support when I initially was working on this for it means a lot.**

**This chapter takes place during the episode Motor Ed where in this AU Kim and Felix bonds while Ron and Monique have their moment. Nothing too significant other than I like the idea of Kim and Felix getting together if she and Ron never dated. The concept also came from the episode of Flash crazy about you if anyone watches the show where Barry takes Caitlin home that's all I will say to keep from spoiling.**

**Now, this doesn't mean you will get frequent updates after this, but the door is still open for me to do some if I feel up to it.**


End file.
